This disclosure is directed to food waste disposers, and more specifically to means to operate food waste disposers in a batch feed mode.
As opposed to continuous feed waste disposers, batch feed waste disposers operate by filling the disposer with waste food, then substantially blocking the drain opening prior to operating the disposer, thereby disposing of food waste in batches. A batch feed disposer uses an interlock device positioned in the drain opening to activate the disposer. The interlock device also prevents foreign objects, such as silverware, from entering the disposer during operation, but will typically allow water to flow into the disposer. Batch feed waste disposers are also used in kitchens that do not have an electrically wired switch above the sink area, in which case the interlock device acts as the switch for the batch feed waste disposer.
One common means for activating the disposer is through mechanical contact of the interlock device with a switch in the throat of the disposer. However, such mechanical means of activating the disposer have been unreliable and subject to premature failure.
Newer methods for activating a batch feed waste disposer have included non-contact approaches, such as activation of a magnetic switch for example. In this approach, the interlock device contains a magnet which, when properly aligned within the drain opening, closes a magnetic switch that activates the disposer. The interlock device must be positioned such that its magnet is in the correct vertical and radial position within the drain opening to align with the magnetic switch.
In batch feed waste disposers using magnetic switch assemblies, such as those marketed by Viking Range Corporation of Greenwood, Miss., a magnet connected to a switch, typically a snap action switch or microswitch, is used to activate the disposer. Additionally, a reed switch or Hall-Effect sensor can also be used. The assembly is typically mounted onto an exterior surface of the disposer body using a special connection assembly. What is needed is a simple magnetic switch assembly that can be easily installed on an existing food waste disposer by a homeowner without the use of tools. It is also desirable to have a magnetic switch assembly that can be easily installed onto an existing continuous feed waste disposer in order to convert the continuous feed waste disposer into a batch feed waste disposer. Moreover, it would also be desirable for a homeowner to easily convert a batch feed disposer to a continuous feed dispose.
Still further, with some existing batch feed disposers, it may be possible to inadvertently actuate the disposer with a strong magnet such as the telescoping type used to retrieve metal objects, or magnetic bracelet jewelry. A strong vibration outside the disposer could also inadvertently actuate the disposer. It is desirable to include features in the design of the switching mechanism that minimize the possibility of inadvertent actuation, and at the same time provide a reasonable level of assurance that the disposer will not be actuated by outside vibration. Inadvertent actuation of a disposer, of course, is very undesirable.
The present application addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.